


stay for the night (as long as you need)

by Ann1215



Series: skts fluff week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann1215/pseuds/Ann1215
Summary: The first time Atsumu sleeps over at Kiyoomi's.***It’s not like Atsumu has never slept in Sakusa’s presence before—they’d gotten each other as roommates on away games long before anything romantic ever bloomed between them, and nowadays it feels like an unspoken rule to have them room together every time they have to stay in a hotel as a team, so that’s not really the issue here.However, sleeping in a vaguely uncomfortable bed is leagues away from the prospect of sleeping on Sakusa’s own bed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: skts fluff week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160846
Comments: 21
Kudos: 194
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Team MSBY Black Jackal Haikyuu





	stay for the night (as long as you need)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Sakuatsu Fluff Week  
> Tier 2: First Times
> 
> rated M due to references of doing the do.

Atsumu stares at his reflection in a mirror he’s seeing more and more of over the last few months, eyes flickering back and forth between the marks placed haphazardly on his skin, his own expression a mixture of anticipation, confusion and just the slightest bit of terror.

**_*Five minutes ago*_ **

For someone who was easily disgusted at the sight of a single stain in his periphery, Sakusa sure wasn’t afraid to get downright  _ filthy _ when it came to having sex with Atsumu. 

These sort of activities were a recent development in their three-month established relationship, but Atsumu doesn’t think he’d ever get tired of the way Sakusa grips his waist with strong, sure hands, mouthing at the base of Atsumu’s throat as they both come down from their respective highs, flushed from a satisfying romp in the sheets. Their heavy breathing gradually slows, until Atsumu’s no longer cross-eyed and panting with pleasure, their chests pressed together and limbs in absolute disarray around each other.

He shifts, pressing a sated smile against Sakusa’s temple. “Hey, Omi-kun.”

_ “How _ are you talking already.”

Atsumu chuckles, lifting a hand to rub against the pale back of the man currently pressing him down into the mattress. “Well, yer certainly not makin’ it easier, considering yer kinda crushin’ me. Wait no, don’t,” he protests when Sakusa starts to get up with a soft grumble. “I didn’t  _ say _ ya had to get up, ‘s comfy like this.”

A hum against his throat, and fingers trailing up his sides prompts Atsumu to nose at Sakusa’s curls, taking in the scent of vanilla, lemon and underneath that, whatever it is that gets Atsumu greedily inhaling the way Sakusa smells, all clean sweat and just the slightest bit of musk. 

“We need to clean up,” Sakusa groans into his skin, and he’s right, but it doesn’t stop Atsumu from whining when Sakusa lifts himself up, hair unruly from the amount of times Atsumu had tugged it, lips bitten red and a hazy flush on his features. “We’re disgusting and you’re not going to stay comfortable for long,” he adds, eyeing the mess they’d made on Atsumu’s stomach and God help him, Atsumu  _ blushes _ at the look in Sakusa’s eye, like he’s about ready to go again.

But he has to leave soon to catch the last train to go home to his apartment, and he’s starting to get cold without Sakusa’s body heat to keep him warmed up, so he sighs, letting both of his arms fall as Sakusa straightens up on his knees, the dim light of his bedroom casting shadows across his sleek, sculpted body. Atsumu immediately looks away, because he’s got a train to catch and his hot boyfriend is making it very, very difficult to leave.

So he fixes his gaze somewhere to their right and says, “Fine. Need ta grab a quick shower anyway if I don’t wanna scandalise anybody on the train later.”

The slight tension in Sakusa’s body nearly escapes him, but it’s his words that immediately ricochet around Atsumu’s mind the moment they leave Sakusa’s lips.

“I have an extra toothbrush, and you can borrow my clothes. If… If you wanted to stay over tonight.”

**_*Now*_ **

It’s not like Atsumu has never slept in Sakusa’s presence before—they’d gotten each other as roommates on away games long before anything romantic ever bloomed between them, and nowadays it feels like an unspoken rule to have them room together every time they have to stay in a hotel as a team, so that’s not really the issue here.

However, sleeping in a vaguely uncomfortable bed is leagues away from the prospect of sleeping on Sakusa’s own bed; Atsumu has had the pleasure of being on it for a specific period of time, but he’s never stayed over after any of their trysts, which had only started happening as recently as two weeks ago. Whether that’s out of consideration for Sakusa’s personal space or Atsumu’s own expectations about how their relationship is supposed to grow, he couldn’t really say.

But Sakusa had looked at him with dark careful eyes, had asked him if Atsumu would like to stay  _ here, _ stay for the night, like there was another hotel room mattress instead of the one queen bed with sheets that Atsumu had gripped barely ten, fifteen minutes ago, muffling his downright humiliating noises with a pillow against his face. And Atsumu had quickly nodded when the corners of Sakusa’s lips were beginning to curl downwards and  _ no, _ that’s not what he wants, so here he is, in front of Sakusa’s guest bathroom’s mirror, dressed in a shirt that’s a little snug around the shoulders and loose around his waist, borrowed boxers threatening to slip down his hips.

He’d caught himself sniffing the collar, the scent of Sakusa’s favourite detergent brand clinging to the fabric when he first put it on, before violently shaking his head at how stupid he looks. A splash of water against his face, and then Atsumu leaves the bathroom before he can embarrass himself any further.

The hallway is darker than when he’d gone to shower, and he tentatively calls out, “Omi-kun?”

“Bedroom,” Sakusa answers from somewhere in the apartment. Atsumu steels himself one last time, and trudges towards the sound of Sakusa’s voice, coming to stop at the doorway of his room.

Atsumu finds him fiddling with the sheets, pulling at the corners, belatedly realising that this must be Sakusa’s routine after every time they have sex here, while Atsumu heads on home. His throat tightens at the sight. “Ya need any help with that, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa looks up, eyeing him for a few seconds, his gaze lingering on the towel around Atsumu’s neck. Then he’s getting up, walking over towards Atsumu with a frown. Atsumu doesn’t get to say anything more than, “Wha—” before his towel gets removed, only to be rubbed against his hair by Sakusa’s deft hands.

“You’re not sleeping in my bed with damp hair,” his boyfriend grouses, tenderly drying Atsumu’s hair; there’s a sting in his chest even as he smiles helplessly, leaning into Sakusa’s touch, and when the towel is taken away, he’s met with an adorable look of satisfaction on the other man’s face.

God, but Atsumu’s absolutely  _ gone _ for him.

“Thanks, Omi,” he beams. Sakusa huffs at him, but he’s getting a lot better at deciphering the nuances of Sakusa’s features, and the slight tick at the corner of his lips is a sight for sore eyes on even the best of days, and it bolsters Atsumu’s confidence enough to tease. “So, this what yer usually up to once ya kick me out?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, using one end of the towel to  _ (gently!) _ thwack Atsumu in the face, turning back to the bed. “I thought you were offering your help?” he retorts.

The next few minutes see Atsumu taking off the other side of the sheets, placing new ones back on with marginal difficulty, but he’s left sitting on the edge of the back while Sakusa goes to place the soiled sheets as well as Atsumu’s towel in the hamper.

He starts fidgeting, the confidence from earlier now disappeared in Sakusa’s absence. Are they moving too fast? What’s the acceptable time period before you’re allowed to stay over at each other’s, anyway? Is Sakusa really sure about sharing the same bed with him? Oh  _ God, _ what if Atsumu accidentally decks him in the face while they’re both asleep?! And then he’ll never be allowed in Sakusa’s bed again  _ oh no— _

“I could hear you thinking all the way from the laundry room.”

Sakusa’s voice causes Atsumu to jolt upright, and he does his best to school his features into a joking expression, despite Sakusa’s unimpressed look. “Didn’t know telepathy was one o’ the perks of being in a relationship.”

Atsumu doesn’t get an immediate reply for his admittedly lame joke, and he watches Sakusa walking over, until he’s standing right in front of Atsumu, curls looking a little frizzy, eyes creased with a vague mix of concern and frustration, but he still cups Atsumu’s cheek carefully, and Atsumu doesn’t stop himself from leaning into it, placing his own palm over Sakusa’s knuckles.

They stay quiet for a while—Atsumu knows this is more for his benefit than Sakusa, whose thoughts are quick and sharp and constantly on the forefront of his mind, so he’s not surprised that it’s also Sakusa who finally breaks the silence once he figures Atsumu might be ready to share.

“You can still tell me no,” he says, all logic and matter-of-fact, nothing indicating any sort of wounded pride or offence. “I put your clothes in the hamper too, but I can lend you something so you can still catch the last train, if you feel like this is more than you expected for tonight.”

For all that Atsumu’s learned to read Sakusa, he still has one last burning question about tonight. So he forges on, and asks, “Why’d you ask me to stay over in the first place, Omi-Omi?”

Sakusa blinks, the pads of his fingers clenching the edge of Atsumu’s cheek for a split second before relaxing, murmuring a soft apology before he meets Atsumu’s gaze again. “To be honest, I’ve been meaning to ask the last few times, but—I wasn’t sure if that was something you felt like you were ready for. And I didn’t want to push you. But sleeping alone after… After we’d spent time like that was starting to get kind of lonely.”

_ “Omi,” _ Atsumu breathes, overcome by Sakusa’s straightforward consideration and the quiet way he yearns, so unlike Atsumu’s loud, almost boisterous affection, and it makes him scoot back on the bed, pulling Sakusa down until he’s got the other man straddling his hips, Atsumu’s arms wrapped tight around Sakusa’s waist.

Like this, Atsumu has to tip his face up to look at Sakusa, but he ignores the slight ache in his neck to take in the pink flush barely noticeable under the bedroom’s dim lights. “Ya think I’m in any hurry to catch the train after everythin’ ya just said?”

A snort escapes Sakusa’s throat, but he’s smiling again, and it makes it a little easier for Atsumu to really imagine what it would be like to wake up with this man beside him tomorrow morning.

“I take it you’re staying, then?”

Atsumu beams up at him, and turns his head to press a kiss against the clothed chest before him, relishing in the sharp intake of breath from Sakusa. “Only if ya promise not to hit me fer accidentally kickin’ ya in my sleep,” he answers into the shirt, getting a flick to the forehead for his troubles. “Ow, Omi-kun!”

Soft lips graze the same stinging spot on his skin, and then Sakusa’s getting off of him, says, “Now that the dramatics are over—”

“Omi-Omi, our true, raw feelings are not  _ dramatics—” _

“—we need to actually sleep if we’re going to have enough rest for morning practice tomorrow.”

Despite Atsumu’s pouting, they don’t waste much time getting into bed; Sakusa gets in first, and then it’s Atsumu’s turn to figure out how to settle in next to his boyfriend, wondering if they should spoon or if it’s better to give Sakusa space, gingerly tossing and turning until Sakusa sighs, reaching over to slot their mouths together in a surprisingly intimate kiss that leaves Atsumu feeling a little dazed and a lot more relaxed.

“Just sleep how you usually do, idiot,” he murmurs when they break apart, suppressing a yawn. “We don’t have to cuddle, there’s time enough for that when we’re awake enough to appreciate it.”

Atsumu stares at him. “Yer just out to kill me, aren’t ya? That’s the real reason ya asked me to stay.”

_ “Sleep, _ Atsumu.”

The last of his lingering reservations dissipate as he finally curls up on his side, facing Sakusa, who sleeps on his front, the weirdo, face turned towards Atsumu, half-lidded eyes watching Atsumu for a long moment. “Good night,” he whispers, and it reminds Atsumu of foreign hotel rooms and the rising longing to hear those same words whispered with much less distance than two beds separated by an empty nightstand.

He lifts a hand to run through Sakusa’s curls, an indescribable emotion almost choking his throat when Sakusa shifts to kiss his palm.

“Night night, Omi. See ya in the mornin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> fluff week lets goooooo


End file.
